In dual-sided discs, data for playback is stored on each side of the optical disc, and this takes up the vast majority of the disc area. Typically, only a relatively small area near the center of the disc is available for printing information (e.g., playback orientation, content information, etc.) about the disc. In addition, hybrid dual-sided discs contain different types or formats of media content, with a different such format on each side of the optical disc. Because the area available for printing information is typically transparent, such information is conventionally either printed on each side of the optical disc, or is not correctly visible as viewed from each side of the disc.